


You Want Me To What?

by DreamingInColor



Series: Imprinting with Dinosaurs [2]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Imprinting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingInColor/pseuds/DreamingInColor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost everyone who works in Jurassic World had a dinosaur that had imprinted on them, in order to form a bond to further control the animals. The more your around the animal the better the bond. Sort-Of Prequel to Who Would Have Thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want Me To What?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic World or Jurassic Park.
> 
> Since people liked the story more things about it popped into my head. No beta so beware.

“You want me to what?” Claire was concerned. Letting a dinosaur imprint on you was usually for the trainers or at least people who would be around them a lot. And she usually avoided spending time around them preferring to only go when needed. 

“Bond with one of the dinosaurs.” Dr. Henry Wu said. “To further the control we have over them.”

“I’m not around them very much shouldn’t you use someone who will be around them.”

“The bond forms two ways. And it’s at Mr. Masrani request.”

She couldn’t talk her way out of this. Maybe if it was just Henry she could tell him facts about how she was more in charge of the people than the animals and provide him with a better candidate, but Mr. Masrani was stubborn and she had never quiet sure how to talk to him. 

“Fine which one?” Claire observed all the eggs see could see one of them hatching. 

“We were actually thinking perhaps the Apatosau-“ She walked towards it before Dr. Wu could finish. The quicker she did this the quicker she could get back to the park. She arrived just as it poked it small head out of the cracked shell. 

As she watched it hatch she couldn’t help but think how cute it was and how many teeth it had. When Claire had arrived at the lab she didn’t think she was going to bond with a dinosaur least of all the Tyrannosaurus Rex. She had thought more along the lines of an herbivore one that was aloud to roam around people.

She turned to look at Henry puzzled by the small dinosaur. But he only offered her a shrug and continued on with his work. She looked back to it and watched until it was completely out of its shell. She reached her hand out as if to touch it but stopped remembering that it was a carnivore. She watched it for a while longer until the doctors needed to take it somewhere else. Then Claire left back to the people and away from the dinosaurs.


End file.
